Violet&Tate's POV
by WickedMemories
Summary: It hurts just thinking about love/The darkness has me. It never had me when i was with her. Rated T for language
1. Part 1

Violets POV

It hurts just thinking about love.

It hurts to just think about HIM.

It hurts to say anything to anyone.

It hurts to do something when I want.

It hurts when I see him and quickly fade away.

It hurts when I try to cut myself, but I can't because I promised Him.

It hurts when I hear his name in conversations I should not be hearing.

It hurts when people ask me about him all the time.

Everything hurts now, and I just want it to go away.

Why did I have to overdose on those pills? I didn't die loved as Tate said.

I died with people pitying me, feeling sorry for me.

It hurts just thinking about not being able to leave this house.

It hurts when I see other people happy and I am not. I envy those people.

It hurts when new people come look at the house and accept the offer but quickly move out.

It hurts, It hurts, It Hurts.

Make it go away. That's all I am asking.

Tate's POV

The darkness has me again. When I was with her it never had me.

It sucks when it has me.

It makes me do bad things.

It makes me sad, and pity myself.

It makes my life way more fucked up.

It makes my life drag on, and on without any closure.

It makes me cry everyday.

It makes me always think of the girl I loved, and still love. Violet. I need her, but she will never ever forgive me. This fucked up house is as bad as it gets.

I am the darkness to Violet, but to me she is the light. If I finally reach the light, I will be out of this mess. She will never forgive me. I always try to reassure myself that she will, but as the years drag on, she never shows. The only way I know she is still here is by hearing Ben talk about her when I hang out with him. He knows I have changed, but he has not forgiven me. Neither has Vivian, but I will try with all my might to get them to forgive me, and maybe, just maybe, Violet, my light, will too.


	2. Part 2

Violet's POV

I had to talk to him.

I NEEDED to talk to him.

I knew I would never forgive him for what he has done, but I just needed to look into his eyes.

I needed to hold his hand and watch him smile his perfect smile.

I needed to hear him say he loved me and everything was okay, but I think we both knew it wasn't.

I needed his warmth, his love, and his hand holding mine.

I was going to show myself. I had too. It was all I could do now.

Tate's POV

I missed her. There, I said it.

I missed her so much.

If I could ever hold her again, I would do it in a heartbeat.

I wanted to see her smile at me when I said something cheesy.

I wanted too hold her close to me and take in the moment. I possibly would never let go.

I wanted too hear her say my name and make everything feel better.

I needed Violet in my life.

Violet's POV

I saw him. There, in the attic. I had not shown myself yet; I wanted to take in the moment of looking over him.

I wanted to watch his tears cover his face.

I wanted too watch him, but I knew I couldn't.

I had to walk up to him and say something.

I said the first thing that was on my mind.

"Tate. " I said. It was soft like a whisper, but it felt good saying his name. I had not said his name since I said goodbye to him 3 months ago.

He turned around and looked at me. Tears streaming down his face. I hated to admit it, but I actually felt sorry for him.

He didn't say anything. He just kept looking at me. So I waited.. Waited for him to say something. Anything. I walked towards him, slowly. I stepped on a creek in the floor and stopped. He backed up. Why did he back up? Did I scare him? I looked into his eyes, those deep dark eyes that I always-found comfort in. I didn't look away.

Tate's POV

I backed up. I don't know why I did; I guess it's just my instinct.

Tears clouded my vision. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

I looked at Violet, I just wanted to run up to her and grab her and bury my face into her hair like I used to.

" Violet. " I said. The tears started clouding my vision this time. I couldn't stop them. I fell to my knees and put my face in my hands. I heard Violet approach me. She stopped right in front of me.

" Tate, Please, don't cry. " She told me. I looked up, and she was crying too. She got down on her knees too, and that's when I took the moment in. She hugged me. Why was she hugging me? I had done so many bad things, and she had said it herself, I was the darkness. I stayed perfectly still. I just buried my face in her hair. It smelled like Strawberry's. I liked Strawberry's. " Violet, I'm so sorry. " I told her, still staying perfectly still. " I know. " She murmured. She took my face in her soft, delicate hands and looked into my eyes. " Tate, you know I can't forgive you. " That's when I lost it. I got up and started crying my eyes out. Why was this happening to me? " Violet, you came all the way up here to tell me you couldn't forgive me? " I asked her, tears soaking up my shirt. She got up and walked towards me, but I backed up. I couldn't feel her touch me anymore. " No Tate, I wanted to see you. " She told me still walking towards me. I stopped backing up and just looked down at the floor. She came up to me and told me those three words I have wanted to hear her say since she left me. " I love you, " She said. " I'll try as hard as I can to make this work Tate " She told me. I couldn't take it anymore. Was this kind of mind trick? I walked up to her and hugged her. I wasn't letting go until she said so.

Violet's POV

I wasn't letting go. I just hugged Tate as much as I could. I loved him so much. I knew what he did was wrong, I couldn't forgive him, but I could try to make this work. I had to at least try. I know that he raped my mother, but Tate has changed. I could see it. Everyone in this goddamn house could see it. I broke the hug and ran my fingers through Tate's curly blonde hair. I loved this moment. I looked into his eyes and wiped his tears away. While I did, he wiped mine away too. " Life is too short for so much sorrow. " He whispered. " What? " I said while I ran my fingers through his hair. " Nora told me that when I was younger. " He told me. He moved my hair behind my ears. I liked the way that felt. " Oh, she did? " I asked him, giving him a little smile. I finally smiled. God, it felt good smiling. He nodded in response and leaned in and kissed me. It felt amazing having him kiss me again. His lips were soft, and gentle against mine. He pulled back, and looked up at me. " I love you, Vi. You know that, right? " He asked me, taking my hand in his. " I know, Tate. I love you too. " And with that, I leaned in and stole another kiss from the guy I knew I loved.


End file.
